Dia dos Namorados
by Vampira Black
Summary: Após mais um término de namoro James Potter finalmente descobre o que ou melhor quem realmente quer para si, agora só falta descobrir se Lilian Evans acha o mesmo...


"**Dia dos Namorados"**

**Autora : Vampira Black**

**Gênero : OneShot**

**Shipper : Lily / James**

**OBS: **

Este era para ser um presente de aniversário da minha **margarida** favorita **Jaque Weasley**, entretanto, porém, todavia, meu computador deu defeito novamente e eu fiquei sem nenhum arquivo das minhas fics, portanto quem está lendo: You are So Cool, Melhores Amigos e My Girl, vai ter que ter um pouquinho de paciência.

Esta fic só sobreviveu porque eu tinha escrito o início no caderno do curso, diferente de My Girl que já estava com o capítulo prontinho, só faltava postar. Bem de qualquer maneira obrigada a todos que acompanham minha fic e Jaque esta fic é pra você!!

**Sipnose: **

Após mais um término de namoro James Potter finalmente descobre o que ou melhor quem realmente quer para si, agora só falta descobrir se Lilian Evans acha o mesmo...

*******

James observava Lily claramente estarrecida com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. E o pior de tudo era que ele não podia culpá-la por ter essa reação, afinal James Potter seu melhor amigo da vida inteira estava lhe convidando para um encontro no Dia dos Namorados, ela só podia encarar aquilo como uma brincadeira entre amigos o que ele não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim.

- Eu não acredito que James "o cara" Potter não tenha ninguém com quem passar o Dia dos Namorados! - Lily falou escandalizada segurando o rosto com as mãos.

- Por favor, menos Lily. - James falou fazendo uma careta - Sem contar que "o cara" de Hogwarts tem olhos azuis, um senso de humor negro e se chama Sirius Black.

- É o Sirius tem um senso se humor esquisito mesmo, mas fala sério a quanto tempo você terminou com a Chloe? Duas semanas? Já era tempo de você estar com outra pessoa.

- Já faz mais de um mês que eu e a Chloe terminamos, tá!? E não, eu ainda não arrumei outra garota. - James falou suspirando - Por opção devo acrescentar.

- Que recorde. Bem você está me convidando para passar o dia dos namorados com você porque não quer ficar sozinho entre os parzinhos românticos e melosos em Hogsmeade e como eu te conheço bem também não quer ficar um final de semana inteiro trancado no castelo.

- Exatamente. - James falou admitindo que ela estava certa em parte, se contasse tudo de uma única vez sem prepara-la adequadamente, Lily provavelmente sairia correndo e teria muita calma com a Ruiva o que só provava que gostava dela de verdade.

- Não passou pela sua cabecinha galhuda que eu já tenha algo para fazer, muito melhor do que ficar andando por Hogsmeade, que por sinal vai estar lotada de casais suspirando feito idiotas, com o meu melhor amigo?

- Fala sério Lily, da um pé na bunda do cara, você vai terminar com ele de qualquer jeito mesmo. - James falou com segurança.

- Que isso? Ta achando que eu sou uma versão feminina sua? - Lily falou surpresa.

- Bem o Archie ainda esta arrasado, chorando pelos cantos por sua causa. Sem contar o Steve e o Bertram que ainda não se recuperaram do furacão Lilian Evans. Mas não liga não acontece igualzinho as garotas com quem termino.

- Porque você está desenterrando meu passado posso saber? Sem contar que eu não tenho culpa se eles se apaixonaram por mim e eu não me apaixonei por eles! - Lily falou na defensiva.

- Então você decidiu arrasar o coração de quem nesse dia dos namorados? - perguntou já desanimando.

- De ninguém, eu, a Annie e a Bridget decidimos passar um dia de garotas, com muito creme, maquiagem, penteados e comida que não deveríamos estar comendo. Claro sempre falando mal de vocês homens.

- Nossa que tentador. Vamos lá Ruiva você sabe que quer ir comigo, vamos ficar rindo dos casais que nós sabemos que não vai dar certo, vamos fazer um bolão de apostas e quem sabe conseguiremos ver quem vai ser o próximo alvo da Courtney-queroumamorpravidatoda!

- Mas eu já combinei tudo com as meninas...

- Eu vou te dar um presente de dia dos namorados... - James falou sentindo que ela já estava cedendo.

- Se nem somos namorados! - Lily comentou rindo já gostando da idéia.

- Podemos ser namorados por um dia, que tal? - James perguntou galanteador.

- Hum vou pensar.

- Ótimo saber que já tenho companhia! - James falou deixando a Ruiva sozinha.

Mais tarde...

- Não acredito que vai abandonar nossos planos feministas que tivemos tanto trabalho para armar! - Annie falou com sua voz esganiçada.

- Como se você já não soubesse né Annie!? Toda a vez que tem o James envolvido termina assim. - Bridget falou jogando os longos cabelos loiros para trás.

- O que você está insinuando? - Lily perguntou irritada.

- Não estou insinuando, estou dizendo com todas as letras que você faz todas as vontades dele! - Bridjet falou encurralando a Ruiva.

- Que absurdo!

- Não negue o óbvio ok? Mas pode deixar, já nos acostumamos com isso. - Bridget resmungou.

- Vocês não estão chateadas comigo, estão? - Lily perguntou resolvendo ignorar a insinuação da amiga.

- Ah querida quando você vai abrir seus lindos olhinhos verdes? - Annie perguntou dando tapinhas na cabeça da amiga.

- Do que você está falando agora?

- Nada querida, nada, agora deixa eu ir tenho que preparar muitos doces para amanhã. - Annie falou com um sorriso resignado.

Lily passou o dia intrigada com o que as amigas quiseram insinuar, tentando relaxar um pouco resolveu ir perturbar um pouco seus garotos favoritos e ao invadir o quarto dos garotos sentiu o maior clima de conspiração no ar. Sirius parecia estar interrogando James e ela estava muito curiosa em saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que vocês estão fofocando ai? - Lily perguntou.

- Bem se você não quer dizer, vou direto na fonte. - Sirius falou dando um tapa na testa de James.

- O que houve?

- A Annie estava resmungando mais cedo que você desertou do programa "sem homens" do Dia dos namorados. Está saindo com quem que não sabemos Lily? - Sirius perguntou a cercando. - Você sabe muito bem que ele deve ter a nossa aprovação.

- Não é nada demais vou sair com o Jay no sábado. - Lily resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Ah então vocês vão comemorar juntos o dia dos namorados... - Sirius comentou malicioso.

- Não faça essa cara Sirius Black. - Lily falou dando um tapinha na testa do amigo - Só vou porque o James praticamente me subornou!

- Não duvido. - Sirius falou com um sorriso brilhante que incomodou Lily, os dois sempre pareciam ter um segredo que não queriam contar.

- Isso só vai piorar os comentários... - Pedro falou como quem não quer nada.

- Que comentários?

- O Pontas não te contou? - Pedro perguntou aparentemente surpreso.

- Fala logo Pedro! - Lily pediu jogando um travesseiro no gordinho.

- Cala a boca Rabicho!- James resmungou com a face corada.

- Agora eu estou curiosa. Vamos Sirius, se você me contar eu ajudo você a se desculpar com a Bridget. - Lily falou sorridente.

- A Chloe deu um ultimato nele. Era ou ela ou você. - Sirius falou sem pestanejar.

- O que? - Lily falou surpresa.

- Grande amigo heim Almofadinhas. - James falou querendo dar um murro no amigo.

- O que? A Bridget está sem falar comigo desde que eu a derrubei da vassoura quando estávamos treinando quadribol, você vai querer seus jogadores se comunicando antes do grande jogo né Capitão?

- Mas que garota ridícula! - Lily bradou interrompendo a discussão entre Sirius e James - Parece até que você estava saindo com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Me diga o que você fez?

- Acho que é bem óbvio né Ruiva, afinal você está aqui. - Sirius comentou ironicamente.

- Nossa estou emocionada, o Pontas preferiu a mim! - Lily falou abraçando James pelas costa o deixando cada vez mais corado e Sirius agora segurava a barriga para não rir.

- O que só fez os comentários crescerem. - Pedro lembrou.

- Vocês saindo juntos assim só vai fazer aumentar os comentários. - Sirius falou respirando fundo - Não que vocês se importem com isso.

- Hum então todo mundo está comentando que o James terminou o namoro por minha causa. - Lily falava sem solta-lo.

- Na verdade para ser mais exato estão comentando que os namoros de nenhum dos dois da certo, porque vocês se amam e não querem admitir isso. - Sirius falou dramaticamente.

- Meu Deus de onde tiraram uma idéia dessas? - Lily perguntou incrédula.

- E o Archie depois de ouvir isso veio tirar satisfações com o James. - Pedro comentou rindo.

- Anh?

- Estufou o peito e veio me dizer que se eu te fizesse sofrer eu teria que me ver com ele. - James comentou sem segurar o riso.

- Eu vou falar com ele, que idéia é essa de querer brigar com você!? - Lily falou finalmente soltando James e ele imediatamente sentiu falta dos braços dela em - Por favor eu terminei com o Archie porque não gostava dele, isso não tem nada haver com o James ou melhor não tem nada haver com nenhum de vocês. - Lily falou cruzando os braços.

- Calma Lily, pode ter certeza que ele não vai perturbar mais ninguém, nós já demos um jeito nisso. - Sirius comentou rindo - Claro que o Remus teve que dar um jeitinho na situação, mas como sempre nosso Aluado conseguiu.

- Por falar no Remus, onde ele está? - Lily perguntou sentindo falta de seu amigo mais responsável.

- Ronda noturna, daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando. - James falou dando de ombros.

- E vai brigar comigo porque eu ainda estou aqui. - Lily falou fazendo uma careta.

- Posso saber o que ainda está fazendo por aqui Lily? - Remus falou assim que abriu a porta.

- Nossa isso que é não morrer tão cedo! - Lily comentou rindo dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo recém chegado quase matando James de ciúmes.

- Estavam falando mal de mim é?

- Como de costume. - Lily comentou dando de ombros - Deixa eu ir garotos antes que me coloquem pra fora daqui a base de vassouradas.

- Estarei te esperando no salão comunal em cedinho ok Lily? - James falou rapidamente.

- Pode deixar estarei pronta!

Lily estava nervosa, não sabia o que vestir, o que admitia que era pura bobagem afinal há havia saído com os meninos diversas vezes e nunca tivera essa preocupação antes, mas dessa vez era diferente queria estar bonita, não sabia porque, mas queria mostrar a James Potter que poderia ser tão bonita quanto qualquer namoradinha dele. Bridget ainda estava aborrecida por Lily ter abandonado no Dia dos namorados. E tinha falado uma verdade aterradora, Lilian Evans nunca conseguia dizer não para James Potter.

No dia seguinte James estava ansioso esperando por Lily e ficou encantado ao ver Lily descer, a amiga nunca esteve tão bonita, nem ao menos quando saia com Archie ou com seja lá quem fosse. Os olhos verdes dela brilhavam e ela sorria animada, só aquela cena fazia seu coração disparar.

- E então James Potter está pronto parar passar o Dia dos Namorados comigo? - Lily perguntou oferecendo o braço.

- Anh?

- James, James!? - Lily falou sacudindo o amigo - O que houve?

- Ah nada, você está linda! - falou a observando.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito, isso tudo é para sair comigo?

- Claro tirei minhas melhores vestes do baú. - James declarou dando uma voltinha.

- Eu vesti a primeira coisa que eu vi. - Lily falou mentindo descaradamente.

- Incrível, agora me deixe agir como um cavalheiro como mamãe me ensinou. - James falou sorridente a envolvendo pela cintura e dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Foi isso que sua mãe te ensinou? - Lily perguntou ainda surpresa sentindo seu coração bater na velocidade da luz.

- Ah não essa parte foi meu pai, sempre devemos cumprimentar as mulheres com um beijo. - James falou ainda sentindo os lábios macios da Lily.

- Seu pai de vez em quando deve levar uns tapas da sua mãe né? - Liky perguntou tentando levar o beijo na brincadeira, mas a verdade era que estava atordoada,

- De fato. - James comentou sentindo o coração em disparada somente por ter roçado naqueles lábios aveludados. - E então vamos?

- Quais são seus planos para hoje além de fazer apostar e rir dos desesperados que esqueceram de comprar presente? - Lily perguntou tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal.

- Pensei em algo diferente. - James falou galante.

- Mas o que pode ser melhor do que isso?

- Que tal começar tomando o café da manhã especial no Caldeirão Furado.

- Lá deve estar abarrotado de gente. - Lily resmungou.

- Não para quem fez uma reserva especial e antecipada para uma de suas saletas particulares.

- Não acredito!

O Caldeirão furado estava apinhado de gente e o bar estava todo decorado em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados. Um enorme arco formado por balões vermelhos em forma de corações cruzava o ambiente. Um cartaz anunciava que haveria um jantar especial com música ao vivo. Mas alheio a tudo isso James foi entrando confiante sendo seguido por Lily.

Sorriu para a Madame Rosmerta que lhe indicou uma porta fechada que levava a um corredor com mais várias portas, num delas estava uma plaquinha escrita JP, ao abrir a porta James deixou Lily passar na sua frente ela ficou encantada com a única mesa no centro da sala cheia de espelhos. A louça sofisticada e as taças de cristal reluziam com a iluminação tênue das velas. Ao lado da mesa havia uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde de gelo.

- Nossa quem você estava planejando trazer para cá quando fez as reservas? - perguntou admirada observando a saleta.

- Você. - James falou com simplicidade.

- To falando sério!

- Eu também. - declarou a deixando desconcertada - E ai já decidiu o que quer comer?

- Não...

- Que tal o especial do Dia dos Namorados? - James perguntou animado.

- Parece bom. - Lily falou sem jeito.

Logo surgiu na frente de ambos uma mesa cheia pães doces recheados, chocolates em forma de coração, sorvete, tortinhas recheadas e muitos, muitos morangos por todo lado e Lily não tinha idéia de onde começar. Notando isso James começou por ela abrindo a garrafa de champagne e servindo duas taças.

- Hummm champagne no café da manhã não sei o que a Rosmerta estava pensando, mas tinha idéias bem pecaminosas... - Lily falou saboreando o líquido borbulhante.

- Somente bruxos maiores podem fazer reserva para estas salas. - James esclareceu.

- Pode ter certeza de que eu não estou reclamando de nada. Nossa eu amo morangos...

- Eu sei. - James falou lhe entregando um.

- O que está acontecendo com você hoje Jay?

- Não combinamos que hoje eu seria o seu namorado? Com certeza nenhum namorado seu foi tão legal quanto eu.

- Provavelmente não. - Lily falou sentindo as bochechas corar.

- Você também deveria estar colaborando. Não está sendo uma namorada muito legal.

- Desculpe. - Lily falou se levantando suavemente e pegando um morango na mesa - Porque não come um? Está uma delícia. - Lily falou levando um morango na boca de James o deixando surpreso. - Você não quer?

- Ah claro... - falou mordendo o morango que Lily segurava e James teve certeza que se não gostasse de Lily antes teria se apaixonado por ela neste exato minuto. - Realmente está muito bom.

- Que bom... Vamos acabar de tomar nosso café então. - Lily falou sorrindo, não sabia por que, mas se sentia muito feliz, estava quase flutuando de felicidade só porque James havia dito que seriam namorados por um dia.

- Claro depois podemos passear por Hogsmeade.

James e Lily se divertiram comendo e conversando na sala reservada do Caldeirão Furado, somente sairão de lá após ter dado cabo de todo o café da manhã, incluindo a garrafa de champagne que os deixou mais animados, estavam caminhando por Hogsmeade rindo de alguns casais quando James parou do nada e

Lily olhou confusa para ele.

- Acho que já é hora. - James falou batendo as mãos.

- De que?

- De trocarmos nossos presentes. Afinal eu te prometi um ou você esqueceu?

- Mas eu não comprei nada para você. - Lily falou sem graça.

- E nem eu para você. - James comentou rindo, realmente ainda não tinha comprado, mas ele estava reservado esperando por ele. - Que tal nos separarmos para comprar o presente e nos encontramos aqui em meia hora?

- Parece que você já está com tudo planejado!

- Você nem imagina... - James murmurou se afastando da amiga.

Meia hora depois...

- Feliz dia dos namorados. - Lily falou feliz entregando o pacote vermelho para James.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Lily. - James falou lhe entregando um pequeno pacote prateado.

- Eu vi isso na vitrine e na hora eu lembrei de você.

- Eu também que incrível!

- Eu comprei porque lembrei da cor dos seus olhos... - os dois falaram juntos.

- Você andou lendo minha mente senhor Potter?

- Não só acho que estamos sintonizados.

- Anda abre logo eu acho que você vai gostar. - Lily falou ansiosa e James ficou surpreso ao abrir o pacote macio e encontrar um comprido cachecol cor de avelã.

- É lindo. - James falou satisfeito. Lily pegou o presente das mãos dele e enrolou em volta do pescoço do garoto. - Agora é sua vez.

- Nossa... - Lily ficou encantada ao puxar a corrente de prata e ver uma linda pedra verde esmeralda pendurada - É incrível.

- O mesmo tom dos seus olhos... - James falou feliz.

- Esse foi o melhor presente de dia dos namorados que eu já ganhei. - Lily falou lhe beijando na bochecha.

- E esse foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já passei em toda minha vida. - James falou sorrindo como uma criança.

Lily e James passeavam de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade, ele usando o comprido cachecol cor de mel e ela o cordão com pingente verde esmeralda que haviam trocado, riam animados vendo alguns casais brigando, outros muito apaixonados e sempre muitos fogos de artifícios e corações estouravam por onde eles passavam.

- EU SABIA! - uma voz berrou no meio da rua fazendo o casal olhar para trás assustado.

- O que? - Lily perguntou vendo Chloe apontar nervosamente para ela.

- Vocês dois! Eu sabia que estavam juntos! Claro que só podiam estar ele terminou comigo por sua culpa! - Chloe agora choramingava com a voz estridente enquanto todo mundo prestava atenção.

- Calma lá! Ele não terminou contigo por minha culpa, a culpa foi totalmente sua! - Lily falou mais alto.

- Minha!? Sua vagabunda! - Chloe falou ameaçando partir para cima de Lily.

- Opa, opa se eu fosse você não faria uma coisa dessas. - James falou entrando na frente da loura.

- E você ainda a defende? - Chloe murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

- Chloe foi você que falou para eu escolher entre você e a amizade que tenho com a Lily! - James falou ainda sem acreditar que após dois meses a ex ainda estava chateada.

- E você escolheu ela! - choramingava dando soquinhos nele.

- Sim escolhi uma amizade de anos a alguns meses de namoro com você.

- Quer dizer que eu não signifiquei nada na sua vida?

- Nem mesmo um terço do que a Lily significa. - James falou sério.

- Se... Seu idiota, imbecil, insensível, pois saiba que ela vai te dar chute na bunda antes mesmo que você consiga respirar! - Chloe falava nervosamente.

- Você acha mesmo? Pois eu penso que vai durar a vida toda. Acho que vamos namorar, noivar, casar e ter muitos filhinhos lindos! - Lily falou furiosa puxando James pela camisa e o beijando na boca.

James pensou que estava flutuando, ou que a terra tinha saído de órbita só podia ser uma coisa dessas, sentia a língua de Lily deslizando dentro de sua boca e não resistiu e a envolveu nos braços com força, passou os dedos por aqueles fios ruivos sedosos e quase gemeu ao sentir ela mordiscar seu lábio. E no meio desse momento mágico que ele queria que durasse a vida toda de repente tudo parou, parecia que estava caindo num abismo, mas não Lily estava se separando dele totalmente corada e arfando um pouco.

- Como pode ver docinho não falta química entre a gente. - falou ainda respirando com dificuldade.

- Vaga... - Chloe falou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.

- É melhor segurar a língua porque eu não brigo puxando cabelo ou dando arranhões, está me entendendo?

- A diversão está muito boa e eu realmente gostaria de ver essa cena da Chloe levar uma surra, mas acho melhor vocês irem agora, os professores já estão vindo ver que tumulto é esse... - Sirius falou entrando na frente de Lily e James.

- Vamos nessa James. - Lily falou agarrando o garoto pela mão e literalmente o arrastando por Hogsmeade.

Quando finalmente pararam já estavam próximos de Hogwarts e Lily finalmente o garoto que tinha arrastado até ali.

- Nossa... - James finalmente conseguiu balbuciar.

- Desculpe pela cena... - Lily falou vermelha feito um tomate.

- Não tudo bem, na realidade não me importei, não me importei mesmo... Nem um pouco... - James falou com toda certeza do mundo.

- É melhor nós voltarmos para a escola, não?

- Mas ainda não acabou o Dia dos namorados!

- Bem já comemos juntos, trocamos presentes, teve uma briga e nos beijamos, acho que já passamos por todo o processo do namoro em tempo recorde. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- É acho que você está certa.

Quando finalmente chegaram no salão comunal o encontraram as moscas e James não conseguia parar de encarar os lábios de Lily, estava sonhando a meses com aquele beijo e nem em seus sonhos imaginava que era tão bom assim. E não podia deixar outra oportunidade dessas passar.

- Sabe Lily eu estava pensando sobre o beijo que trocamos... - James murmurava sem tirar os olhos dos lábios da Ruiva.

- Eu pensei nisso também. - Lily falou sem jeito.

- Talvez possamos repetir. Só para ver se é tão maravilhoso quanto me lembro.

- Boa idéia. - Lily falou rapidamente enroscando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

James a princípio a beijou suavemente, logo foi aprofundando o beijo enroscando sua língua com a dela, sentiu os dedos de Lily afundar no seu cabelo e a apertou ainda mais nos seus braços, sentia que ela iria se desmanchar a qualquer momento, nunca havia sido assim antes, nunca tinha se sentido assim com nenhuma outra garota, não poderia mais perder tempo, Lílian Evans era sua.

- Acho que é melhor do que eu me lembrava. - Lily falou arfando ainda presa nos braços dele.

- Com certeza. - James falou perdido naqueles olhos verdes. - Nem acredito que agente esta finalmente namorando.

- Namorando? - Lily perguntou arregalando os olhos se desvencilhando.

- É claro. - falou tentando puxa-la de volta para os seus braços.

- Por favor, James você vem de uma família rica, tem uma vassoura importada que provavelmente é mais cara que todo o meu guarda roupa, veste roupas caras e tem um ar de astro do rock que quase faz as mulheres atirarem as calcinhas em cima de você, como em um show.

- Nossa você tem um alto conceito sobre mim não? - James falou em dúvida com a reação da amada.

- Estou sendo sincera, eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer Jay, preciso achar alguém do meu nível e você alguém do seu.

- Acho que sou eu que tenho que decidir isso, não?

- Não! Não pode decidir namorar comigo porque damos alguns beijos muito bons.

- Bons? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Ok admito foram ótimos, mas... - Lily falava nervosamente.

- Ótimos? Para mim mais pareceu um terremoto e se tivesse mesmo acontecendo um eu não ligaria a mínima!

- James você não está vendo o ponto principal que é que eu não sirvo para você!

- E quem disse uma coisa absurda dessas?

- Eu! Claro sou sua amiga, sou uma amiga muito boa para falar a verdade, mas eu não posso ser o que você quer.

- Você não quer ser minha namorada é isso? Você não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você.

- Eu não disse isso. - falou com as bochechas coradas e James teve vontade de sacudi-la.

- Está bem eu não estou entendendo mais nada! - James bufou jogando as mãos para o alto.

- E nem eu! James de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca de me namorar?

- Idéia maluca?

- Nós somos as pessoas menos confiáveis para se assumir um compromisso dentro dessa escola. Você mais do que eu obviamente, mas...

- Você está tagarelando, toda vez que você fica nervosa você começa a tagarelar.

- Por Deus James! É só você estalar os dedos e se forma uma fila de garotas por você!

- Só que tem um problema... Nenhuma delas é você.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para processar isso.

- Nada do que você me disser vai mudar isso Lily... Nada. - James declarou vendo a garota subir para o quarto.

Alguns dias depois James e Lily pareciam estar se evitando como dois inimigos mortais, o que toda a escola já tinha reparado principalmente depois de todos já saberem do beijo que havia rolado em Hosmeade no dia dos namorados. Chloe estava em estado de êxtase ao ver que os dois não se falavam, Archie já tinha procurado por Lily para saber o que estava acontecendo e a escola fervilhava com boatos.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer? - James perguntou cansado.

- Mande flores para ela. - Sirius falou com simplicidade.

- Flores?

- Dúzias e mais dúzias das mais lindas flores que você encontrar, sempre que um homem não sabe o que fazer deve mandar flores. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela que fazia pelo menos meia dúzia de garotas desmaiarem.

- Nossa você realmente me ajudou muito Almofadinhas. - James falou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Mas então não rolou nada depois do beijo em Hogsmeade? - Sirius perguntou malicioso.

- Na verdade...

- Rolou não rolou, fala logo seu safado!

- Nós nos beijamos de novo...

- E? - Sirius perguntou querendo todos os detalhes sórdidos.

- E foi absolutamente incrível. - James falou se jogando na cama.

- Então como você não conseguiu convence-la? Eu não te ensinei desse jeito meu caro.

- Porque a Lily é uma cabeça dura, idiota! É esse o problema!

- Ta e qual a novidade nisso? É por essas qualidades que ela é nossa amiga a tanto tempo.

- Ela acha que eu sou superior a ela, que devemos nos relacionar com alguém do nosso nível.

- Mas que besteira! Bem o que ela disse, além disso?

- Que ela queria um tempo para pensar. - James resmungou.

- Ah então tudo não está terminado por definitivo, você tem que ter um pouco de paciência com nossa querida amiga cabeça dura meu caro Pontas.

- Vou tentar...

- Que tal descer para tomar café, anh? Já dizia sua santa mãezinha saco vazio não para em pé.

- Ta certo...

No salão principal Annie e Bridget de longe viam Lily tomar café sozinha. As duas achavam tudo muito estranho não conseguiam acreditar que Lily e James realmente tinham brigado, mas parecia que isso teria fim pensaram ao ver Lily parando James no meio do salão principal e logo todo mundo estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

- E ai James? - Lily perguntou mordendo um biscoito.

- Ah então está falando comigo agora?

- Alguma vez deixei de falar com você? - perguntou sem jeito, afinal não era ela quem estava fugindo dele, ele que parecia sumir sempre que chegava perto.

- Então já conseguiu a resposta que eu estou esperando? - perguntou ansioso.

- Não, quero dizer eu tenho que pensar mais um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que não somos mais amigos né?

- Lily eu não quero mais ser seu amigo.

- O que?

- Estou dizendo que a quero. E simples. Não vou aceitar nada menos que tudo que você tem a me dar.

O resto do biscoito esfarelou na mão dela. James saiu deixando Lily sozinha parada feito uma estátua, e foi assim que Bridget e Annie a encontraram...

- Você e o James brigaram de novo? Nós vimos vocês discutindo de longe. - Annie falou tentando trazer a amiga de volta ao planeta Terra.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois que nós aqui não estamos sabendo? - Bridget perguntou com um sorrisinho de satisfação.

- Não comece Brid.

- O que? Os pássaros de repente pararam de cantar em volta de vocês, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

- Vá Bridget deixe de ser fofoqueira, mas e ai o que causou a briga entre vocês? Claro sem contar aquele beijo cinematográfico que rolou em Hogsmeade!?

- Há há muito mais sutil né Annie? - Bridget comentou revirando os olhos.

- Nós discutimos não é nada demais.

- Não é nada demais? Fala sério, vocês se dão bem até quando discutem! O que está acontecendo de verdade?

- Não é nada, que tal irmos logo para a sala?

Dez minutos depois...

- Esta bem fala logo, aproveita que a Brid foi ao banheiro. - Annie resmungou puxando Lily pelo braço.

- O que é agora Annie?

- Você não consegue me enganar querida o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Já disse que não é nada.

- Qualquer coisa relacionada com você e o James nunca é nada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer com isso. Na verdade eu acho que todo mundo sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

Lily estava ansiosa. Em todos aqueles dias separada de James, ela realmente estava pensando se poderia ter uma relação diferente da amizade com ele, mas parecia que todo mundo já esperava que uma coisa assim acontecesse entre eles, todo mundo menos ela. Mas pensando bem sobre tudo, não podia deixar de notar quanto gostava de ficar sozinha com ele, como ficava deprimida quando ele arrumava uma namorada e arrumava um logo depois. Em como adorou os beijos que trocaram como era feliz ao lado de James Potter.

- Acho que devemos conversar James. - Lily falou do lado de fora da sala de aula assim que ele saiu.

- Então finalmente você decidiu? - James perguntou depois de finalmente estarem sozinhos.

- Acho que devemos esclarecer algumas coisas primeiro. - Lily falou cheia de dedos.

- O que você quiser. E então o que você quer saber Lily?

- Quando você começou a gostar de mim? Quero dizer gostar desse jeito? - perguntou nervosamente.

- Acho que sempre gostei de você desse jeito, só que somente percebi quando a Chloe fez o ultimato, me mandando escolher entre ela e você. Em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça escolher ela, pra mim você sempre estaria em primeiro lugar, independente de qualquer garota com quem eu namorasse.

- Você está falando sério? - Lily perguntou sem jeito e James a achou muito fofa.

- Você dúvida? Pode ter certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida.

- A Annie sempre falou que meus namoros não davam certo porque eu estava querendo outra pessoa, que eu esperava uma coisa que eles nunca poderiam ser.

- E você já sabe o que queria?

- Queria você. - Lily falou com firmeza fazendo o estômago de James revirar de alegria.

- Então você...

- Espera eu ainda não terminei.

- Pode falar.

- Eu não sirvo para ser um enfeite.

- Não é isso que quero. - James falou andando na direção dela.

Lily o encarou incrédula. Está certo respire, Lily. Respire.

- Não sou uma garota influenciável que vai ficar babando aos seus pés. Não vou ser um troféu.

- Não quero que seja. - falou dando mais um passo para frente.

Ele estava perto demais e isso a deixava cada vez mais nervosa tinha cada vez mais ânsias de começar a tagarelar.

- Você nunca vai conseguir me mudar.

- Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça! - disse ele.

- E se você algum dia me trair James Potter eu vou arrancar o seu couro fora.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer Lílian Evans, porque eu amo você. - James falou com um sorriso terno.

- Bem se é assim, eu aceito namorar com você James Potter. - Lily falou feliz.

- Por que você demorou tanto? - perguntou a encostando na parede.

- Porque senão não teria graça... - Lily falou se desmanchando em seus braços.

**............................................................................................................FIM.....................................................................................................................................**

**Viu só dessa vez eu peguei leve com o seu galhudinho Jaque, quem foi a lerda dessa vez foi a Lily rsrs. Espero que tenha gostado!!**

_**Beijos**_

_**Vampira Black**_

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**


End file.
